The present invention relates generally to hybrid electric traction vehicles and, more particularly to an A/C bus assembly for an electronic traction vehicle
In a conventional electric traction vehicle, a prime mover, such as a diesel engine, is used to drive an electric generator or alternator which supplies electric current to a plurality of traction motors. The traction motors typically are coupled to wheel sets on the vehicle. The vehicles that utilize this type of hybrid electric traction are typically railroad locomotives.
The prime mover drives the generator/alternator that typically produces an A/C current that is then fully rectified with resulting D/C current and voltage being distributed to current inverters coupled to the traction motors. Such systems are highly integrated with each of the components typically designed and manufactured to operate with the other components in the overall system. In other words, xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d components are not readily adaptable for use in the initial design or ongoing maintenance of such vehicles. Further, such vehicles have multiple components associated with the change of A/C to D/C to A/C power. Maintenance of such systems is expensive since specific components must be used.
Thus, there is a need for an electronic traction vehicle that is modular in design. There is a further need for an electronic traction vehicle that utilizes A/C power generated on the vehicle without converting the A/C power to D/C power. There is also a need for electronic traction vehicle that can be updated and upgraded as new technology and components become available without a required redesign of the overall vehicle system.
The present invention provides an electronic traction vehicle comprising a principal power unit, a power storage unit mounted on a vehicle platform. A plurality of wheels are rotably mounted on the vehicle platform with an electric motor coupled to at least one wheel. A drive controller is coupled to the electric motor and a vehicle controller having an input and output terminal is coupled to the drive controller. A data bus network is coupled to the drive controller and the vehicle controller. An A/C bus assembly is coupled to the principal power unit, the power storage unit and the electric motor through the drive controller. Another embodiment of the electronic traction vehicle provides at least four electric motors and four drive controllers coupled to four wheels and the data bus network and A/C power bus assembly. Another embodiment of the electronic traction vehicle provides the components of the vehicle as moduled including an auxiliary module removably connected to the data bus network and the A/C bus assembly.
The present invention also provides an A/C bus assembly for interconnecting removable modules of an electronic traction vehicle. The modules include a principal power unit, a power storage unit an electric motor coupled to at least one wheel of the vehicle, a drive controller coupled to the electric motor, an electric dissipation unit, and a vehicle controller having a user interface all mounted on the vehicle. The A/C bus assembly comprises a first conductor having a first end and a second end and a second conductor having a first end and a second end wherein the first end of each conductor is coupled to the principal power unit and the second end of each conductor is connected to one of the modules. Another embodiment of the A/C bus assembly includes a third conductor having a first end and a second end with the first end coupled to the principal power unit and the second end coupled to one of the modules. A further embodiment of the A/C bus assembly includes a fourth conductor having a first end and a second end with the first end coupled to the principal power unit and the second end coupled to a ground terminal mounted on the vehicle, wherein the fourth conductor provides a neutral for interconnecting the modules. A junction is provided where modules can be connected to each of the conductors.
The present invention also provides a vehicle comprising a vehicle support structure having a plurality of wheels rotably supported by the vehicle structure wherein at least two of the wheels are steerable. A principal power unit is supported by the structure. At least one electric motor is coupled to at least one of the wheels of the vehicle. An electric A/C power bus including at least two phase conductors, wherein the phase conductors are coupled to the principal power unit and a power storage unit. A vehicle controller is coupled to the electric motor and the A/C power bus, a data bus coupled to the vehicle controller and a motor drive controller which communicates signals to the vehicle controller such that the speed and/or torque of the motor are controlled based upon the signals. The motor drive control unit is coupled to the electric motor. Another embodiment of the vehicle includes an energy dissipation unit coupled to the A/C power bus and the data bus and further embodiments of the vehicle includes a plurality of suspension assemblies, wherein each assembly independently suspends one of the wheels relative to the vehicle support structure.
The present invention also relates to a method of transferring data indicative of an electronic traction vehicle to potential customers over the Internet. The method includes obtaining information on the electronic traction vehicle, the electronic traction vehicle including a vehicle platform, a principal power unit mounted on the vehicle platform, a power storage unit mounted on the vehicle platform, a plurality of wheels rotably mounted on the vehicle platform, an electric motor coupled to at least one wheel, a drive controller coupled to the electric motor, a vehicle controller having an input and output terminal, the vehicle controller connected to the drive controller and a data bus network, and, an AC bus assembly to couple the principal power unit, the power storage unit and the electric motor through the drive controller. The method further includes entering the information on a terminal, the terminal operationally connected to an Internet server, the Internet server operationally connected to the Internet, and transmitting to the information from the terminal to the Internet through an Internet server.